Casper Van Dien
Casper Van Dien (1968 - ) Deaths in Film *''Starship Troopers (1997)'' [Johnny Rico]: Is grievously wounded by a lone "Warrior bug" in the "Battle of Klendathu." Casper is at one point labeled "Killed in Action" by the military and it could be argued that he was clinically dead by the time he gets revived and receives medical treatment. *''Sleepy Hollow (1999)'' [Brom Van Brunt]: Sliced in half horizontally with a sword and axe by Ray Park/Christopher Walken at the the end of a struggle on a bridge as Johnny Depp looks on. *''Dracula 3000 ''(2004) [Capt. Abraham Van Helsing]: Bitten on the throat (off-screen) and drained of blood by Langley Kirkwood. Later he becomes a vampire, and is stabbed in the back with a wooden pool cue by Erika Eleniak. *''The Pact ''(2012) [Det. Bill Creek]: Stabbed in the throat by Mark Steger, he dies as Petra Wright's ghost looks him in the eyes. His body is later seen stuffed in a cellar crawlspace when Caity Lotz discovers him. *''Avengers Grimm'' (2015) [Rumpelstiltskin]: Destroyed after Marah Fairclough smashes a shard of the magic mirror making a portal close on him. *''Alita: Battle Angel (2019)'' Cyboer Murdered off-screen by Christoph Waltz for revenge after Casper kills his daughter. His death is not shown, but it's mentioned in Christoph's narration. Deaths in Television *''James Dean: Race with Destiny'' (1997 TV) [James Dean]: Killed in a car accident. *''Night Scream ''(1997 TV) [Teddy Johnson/Ray Ordwell Jr.]: Accidentally shot in the stomach by his father (Denis Arndt) as Casper is shielding Candace Cameron. *''Python'' (2000 TV Movie) [Special Agent Bart Parker] Impaled through the back by the Pythons tail while Robert Englund looks on. *''Aces 'N' Eights'' (2008 TV) [Luke Rivers]: Mortally wounded in a shootout with Jeff Kober's cohorts. *''Fugitive at 17'' (2012 TV) [Spencer Oliphant]: Sniped fatally in the back by Marie Avgeropoulos's sniper rifle as he attempts to shoot Christina Cox with her own gun in order to frame Marie. *''Femme Fatales: Family Business'' (2012 TV) [Joe Hallenback]: Shot to death by Drew Waters. *''Hawaii Five-0: Na La 'Ilio'' (2017) [Roger Niles]: Shot several times in the chest in a shoot-out with Alex O'Loughlin. Gallery Casper-Brom.jpg.png|Casper Van Dien in Sleepy Hollow Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Carrie Mitchum *Ex- Mr. Catherine Oxenberg *Father of Grace Van Dien, Cappy Van Dien, Maya Van Dien, and Celeste Van Dien *Step-father of India Oxenberg Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Van Dien, Casper Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Actors who died in Tim Burton Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:Paramount Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Clinically Dead Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Mortal Kombat TV stars Category:Silk Stalkings Cast Members Category:Video Game Stars Category:Actors who died in Robert Rodriguez Movies